STAR Child - Loveworker
by pelipurindu
Summary: Dunia menyimpan segalanya. Dunia mempunyai segalanya. Dunia menghidupkan segalanya. Dan dunia, tempat bekerjanya semua hal awam-tak masuk akal-gila-menakutkan, dan apapun. Oh-aku melupakan hal satu ini : Dunia juga-tempat dimana cinta bekerja. Taekook. MinYoon. Namjin. Vkook. MinGa.
1. Fake Facts * teaser

.

.

 **STAR Child —** _ **Loveworker**_

.

.

 _ **bultaereunae**_ [cr] **2018**

[ **MinYoon—TaeGguk—NamJin—Hoseok** ]

Romance—Drama—Fantasy—Spiritual

 _Boy x Boy Love Story_ ( _**click back button now if u homophobic**_ )

.

 _Disclaimer_ :

BTS — Naungan Bighit Entertainment

Member(s) — _Themselves_ , Orang Tua mereka yang saya hormati, _And should I write Army's/?_

Story / Alur / Plot : Saya Sendiri, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya kebetulan semata.

 **.**

 **( banyak undang undang kepemilikan yang mengikat cerita ini, don't u dare copy my story )**

.

Warning : **Tahun dimajukan menjadi tahun 2025 ; Penglebihan kemampuan.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _[ pain ]_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[ happy ]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _[ sad ]_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[ different ]**

.

.

.

.

.

 _[ important ]_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[ LOVE ]**_

.

.

.

.

.

[ Indigo— ]

.

.

.

.

.

[ — Crystal — ]

.

.

.

.

[ — Rainbow. ]

.

.

.

.

.

[ 1 ]

"Jimin, aku menyukaimu."

' _Benarkah? Apa aku benar menyukainya?'_

.

"…aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu,"

' _Ugh, aku bahkan tak ingat kapan kami bertemu..'_

.

"…aku selalu mendambamu."

' _entah, aku tak tau ini benar atau tidak—'_

.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

' _Yang aku tau, aku sangat menginginkannya.'_

.

" **Ya."**

.

"Ng?"

.

" **Ya."**

.

"Be—benarkah?"

.

" **Iya, kita berpacaran di detik ini."** [-] **"Tapi, Min. Lain kali jangan berbatin terlalu keras. Dan perhatikan tingkah dan rautmu."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ 2 ]

.

.

"K—Kim, berhenti."

.

" **Tidak, sampai kau berkata jujur, Jungkook."**

.

"Kim, tu—turunkan pisau itu. tolong."

.

" **Aku tak menyentuhnya, kau tau? Emosiku yang membuat benda tersebut melayang."**

.

"Jangan—jangan bunuh aku."

.

" **Tidak. Tidak akan. Aku cukup mengulitimu."**

.

.

.

.

[ 3 ]

.

.

"Seokjin, apa kau mencintaiku?"

.

" **Iya."**

.

"Kau yakin?"

.

" **Iya."**

.

"…bahkan setelah adanya kenyataan aku membunuh saudari tirimu?"

.

" **Iya."**

.

"Kenapa?"

.

" **Sangat disayang. Aku tak bisa membenci. Aku hanya dapat mencintai tanpa syarat."**

.

"Seokjin…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **bultaereunae's note.**

Halooo. Bultaereunae here! Sebelum yang menjadi awal curhat. Aku mau bilang, aku ga terlalu tau anak _special_ tersebut. Aku cuma nyari nyari di google dan aku terpana sama kemampuan mereka. Indigo dan semacamnya itu ga mulu mulu tentang hantu. Justru mereka memang mempunyai kemampuan yang lebih dari kita. Mereka istimewa. _**Star Child.**_

Anak special tersebut aku memang ga pernah liat secara langsung. Tapi, iya. Aku mutusin untuk memberi kekuatan yang mungkin agak ga bisa dimasuk akalkan. Karena itu aku udah kasih warning untuk bahwa cerita ini itu **Penglebihan Kekuatan**. Dan aku juga kasih genre _Fantasy_ pada cerita ini, karena memang cerita ini itu _Fantasy_ —entah benar ada tidaknya, tapi kita kan jarang melihat dengan mata kepala.

Aku tau aku **ga patut** ngepublish cerita ini secara aku gatau apapun. Tapi maaf, aku ngebet banget astaga. Aku pengen nyoba.

Dan oh iya, aku memajukan waktu bukan tanpa sebab loh. Jadi gapapa kan ya? Karena aku gabakal fokus tentang masa depan banget kok. Cerita masih seperti cerita di tahun ini hanya beda waktu, masa depan bukan berarti sangat modern kok, kita belum tau masa depan akan berubah drastis atau masih sama. Bocor dikit nih ya, sebenarnya ini cuma cerita kehidupan sekolah. Hehe.

Aku gatau ini bakal dinanti apa ngga. Tapi, aku akan berusaha. Dan _see ya_ , di chap prologue! (Ini seperti hanya teaser/?) ahaha. Satu lagi, jangan mengharap cepat update hehe.


	2. 00-1 people doesn't change

.

.

 **STAR Child —** _ **Loveworker**_

.

.

 _ **bultaereunae**_ [cr] **2018**

[ **MinYoon—TaeGguk—NamJin—Hoseok** ]

Romance—Drama—Fantasy—Supranatural **(Humor)**

 _Boy x Boy Love Story_ ( _**click back button now if u homophobic**_ )

.

 _Disclaimer_ :

BTS — Naungan Bighit Entertainment

Member(s) — _Themselves_ , Orang Tua mereka yang saya hormati, _And should I write Army's/?_

Story / Alur / Plot : Saya Sendiri, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya kebetulan semata.

 **.**

 **( banyak undang undang kepemilikan yang dapat mengikat cerita ini, don't u dare copy my story )**

.

Warning : **Tahun dimajukan menjadi tahun 2025 ; Penglebihan kemampuan.**

 **WARNING WARNING WARNING : Kata dan tulisan mungkin agak membingungkan**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Musim Panas 2025**

 **[ 20:23 ]**

Teriakan keras menjadi hal yang utama ditemui saat siswa-siswa masuk dan berkumpul di _indoor_ belakang sekolah, tempat upacara dan apel dilaksanakan. Seolah mendominasi kumpulan, si pembuat suara tersebut terus meneriakan kata 'kumpul' dan 'baris'. Semenit berlalu saat barisan masih belum juga benar maka ia menambahkan kosakatanya dengan 'cepat'.

Memerintah dengan otoriter dan membuat sebanyak bagian dari orang yang ditarik dan didorong oleh beberapa bawahan dari orang yang berteriak tadi turut mencebik dan mendesis keras. Menghempaskan tangan dan mengusap bekasnya menjadi tambahan tersendiri bagi beberapa orang.

Termasuk si salah satu orang kulit putih pucat—sama dengan rambutnya.

Sok ingin menggigit untuk membuat si pendorong itu takut. Mata kecilnya menyalang bak singa tak mendapatkan buruan—walau tapi malah terlihat seperti kucing yang belum dikasih makan seharian. Geram, marah.

Dua kerutan di dahi tercetak jelas. Memberitahukan bahwa ia bisa berjalan sendiri. Mengikuti beberapa temannya yang sudah berbaris dengan rapi di didepannya, ia berdiri di baris paling belakang.

Dimana harusnya ia berdiri dengan dua orang lain—tiga bersaf. Tapi ia sengaja berdiri dengan serampang. Kesana kemari membuat teman lain yang akan berdiri disampingnya bingung dan memilih maju, menyelinap diantara teman lain dan membuat baris sendiri.

"Kau mau split atau bagaimana?"

Sampai ada suara dari seseorang—yang ia ketahui itu teman kelasnya dari jahitan yang tertera di lengan almamater. Kedua tangannya masuk ke celana hitam bahan seragamnya, wajahnya menekuk keras.

"Luruskan kakimu." Kaki kanannya ditendang, hampir limbung hingga ia kembali berdiri tegak setelah tadi kedua kaki kecilnya melebar menguasai satu baris, "Lihat kedepan." Lalu saat menurunkan kedua bahu dan mendengus ingin protes, orang tersebut malah membawa tangannya untuk menolehkan kepalanya melihat ke arah depan dengan tekanan jari di pipi.

Tangan ditampik, sama seperti ia menampik seseorang yang mengatur barisannya sebelumnya, "Jangan sentuh pipi suciku!", mengusap-usap kedua pipinya dengan kasar, ia berhenti begitu suara dari atas mimbar menggema.

Tak lama, apel pagi penerimaan siswa baru itu selesai. Mereka semua kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Dimana ia sedikit menggerutui diri karena berangkat terlambat dan duduk ditempat yang ada— _sebelah orang yang juga baris bersamanya, disebelahnya._ Gampangnya, _orang yang menyentuh pipi sucinya._

Mengambil tas yang ia taruh serampang di meja guru karena tadi gugup untuk berlari menuju indoor. Ia menemui tatapan tak suka saat memundurkan kursi untuk duduk.

"Kita ketemu lagi, si pucat gila."

…

Awal tahun masuk sekolah biasanya akan menyenangkan bukan? _Anak baru, masuk sekolah baru_ , biasanya kan mereka sedikit _katrok_ dan kelewat antusias. Mereka biasanya akan berisik merebutkan kursi diawal masuk kelas. Melihat-lihat kelas dengan penuh rasa kagum. Menjaga seragam saat ingin duduk, mengusapnya sayang saat debu menempel. Dan yang paling menonjol, _anak baru masuk sekolah baru_ biasanya sangat sopan bahkan hanya untuk lewat di depan senior. Menjaga kata dan bersikap manis.

 _Seharusnya, sih begitu._

"Woah, sama persis seperti desas-desus."

Suara masih datar, kata masih normal.

"Tempat busuk menjijikan seperti ini nyatanya lebih buruk dari gosipan mulut ke mulut. Woah, bajingan bangsat mana sih yang membuat sekolah seburuk ini."

Suara yang sama, kata masih nor— _hell_ , tak ada normalnya sama sekali mengingat ia baru menjadi siswa tingkat satu menengah atas.

Kaki menaik di kursi, membuat kedua paha menopang badan yang maju ke depan sehingga tulang kaki menemui kerasnya pinggir meja, menekan untuk menaruh beban badan. Kedua siku tangan di meja. Meremas rambut yang lepek karena keringat, pelipis dipijat kasar, dan mengusap pinggir mata untuk mengecek ada kotoran mata atau tidak. Bibir merah mudanya lanjut menyumpah serapahi sekolahan barunya.

Ia mengerang, rasa-rasanya punggungnya yang biasa panas (karena ia jarang olahraga) menjadi lebih panas karena emosi ingin keluar dari sekolahan tersebut dan _persetan saja_ kalau itu hari pertamanya. Belum lagi udara panas yang menerpa kulit putih mulusnya membuat ia memutarkan kepalanya tanpa tenaga. Jika saja yang menghembuskan panas adalah manusia, mungkin manusia itu akan habis ditangannya, meninjunya brutal karena memanas-manasi dalam artian panas sebenarnya.

Sayang saja, cuaca lah yang menghembuskannya. Membuat ia mau tak mau hanya mengelap keringat yang menetes di dahi atau bahkan mengelap keringat yang menetes di dada. _Dengan cara mengeluarkan ujung-ujung kemeja yang dikunci celana dan ikat pinggang, lalu menelusupkan tangan kedalam kemeja putih yang menutupi tubuh kurusnya itu._

Berpikir atau tidak, yang ia tahu— _kalau keringat itu perlu dibersihkan._

Awalnya nyaman saja—tak ada yang melihat. Itu keringat, jika menempel pada baju dan dibiarkan pasti akan membau. Jadi, ia berpikir harus _menanganinya_ dengan _tangan_ segera.

"Bedebah, jangan kau usap juga keringat yang ada dibalik kemejamu sial." Hingga pemuda yang duduk disisi kanannya melihat lalu protes, melirik jijik tangan kanan bekas keringat saat dikeluarkan, lalu bergidik dengan menggeleng kecil.

Yang dipandangi diam, mengerjap sekali saat si pemrotes sudah kembali menghadap lurus kedepan setelah kursinya diangkat sedikit lalu digeret menjauh. Ia mendecih, lalu kembali memasukan tangan kedalam kemejanya. Mengusap lalu meraup keringat yang terkumpul di dada atas. Ia melihat tangannya yang penuh dengan keringat itu saat sudah mengeluarkannya—

"Kau sedang ap—Bangsat! Jangan dilapkan di almamaterku juga!"

—lalu dengan tanpa raut dosa melumuri almamater teman duduknya itu dengan tersenyum. Menggeret tangannya di lengan kiri lelaki sebelahnya itu dengan sedikit-dikit tapi secara cepat. Meluaskan rona gelap karena basah keringatnya. _Mengotori dengan keterlaluan._

"Nah, sepertinya tanganku sudah mulai kering." Tangannya memang sudah mengering setelah tadinya amat basah, ia meniupkan udara di tangannya sebagai pengganti _hand blowing_ yang biasanya tertempel pada dinding sebelah kaca di kamar mandi. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng saat sedang melakukannya, meratakan bagian yang ia tiup. Hal itu, sukses menarik kemarahan teman duduknya itu menaik, lalu menahan napasnya.

"Kau."

Nadanya terdengar tegas mengancam. Bunyi gemelatuk gigi menghentikan senyuman. Menaikan kepalanya untuk melihat si teman duduk yang meluapkan desisan murka, napas memburu angkasa, seringaian lalu kekehan sarkatis menuju gila.

Menggila, tentu saja.

Orang mana yang tak depresi saat orang yang baru bertemu beberapa jam dan bahkan tak namanya saja belum ingat (sejujurnya malah tak mau diingat, ia tak begitu memperhatikan saat sesi perkenalan di jam awal) meng _lap_ kan tangan penuh keringat menjijikan di kain hitam pelindung kemeja putih didalamnya itu, yang baru ia pakai sehari.

 _Yang pasti,_ itu bukanlah lelaki yang kini menatap si pelumur keringat dengan tatapan psikopat itu. Paras mungkin manis, tapi otot dan emosinya jangan dipandang tak bisa melewati garis.

"Aha-ha. Dan, sepertinya…" kata tertahan setelah tawa parau, ia menelan saliva sebelum kembali berbicara, "Aku harus lari, huah!"

Terjatuh ; yang ingin berlari tersebut terjatuh dengan tengkurap, sebelum mengudarakan kata 'sialan' dan benar benar melarikan diri dari tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang sendiri baris kedua. Kaki kecilnya, lari dengan tergopoh-gopoh saat berbelok keluar pintu. Ia bukan sosok yang sering olahraga, jadi larinya dia seperti jalan bagi orang lain. _Itu jika dalam keadaan biasa_ , tapi jika dalam keadaan dikejar seorang dengan otot besar dikedua lengan dan bahkan tingginya melebihi dirinya. Maka jalan satu-satunya adalah lari sebisa mungkin. Berpuluh kali lebih cepat dibanding kecepatan lari paginya, jogging.

"Min! Berhenti bedebah!"

Berteriak memanggil kala siswa yang dipanggil Min berlari, yang mana tak akan pernah menghentikan larinya itu. Jadi ia turut berdiri sampai kursinya jatuh kebelakang terpelanting mengenaskan, membuat segala perhatian kelas menjadi benar benar teralih setelah jeritan dan suara kursi yang jatuh terhempas di lantai dingin. Melepas almamater yang basah dilengan kirinya, membuang sembarang di atas meja. Dimana yang dikejar itu (yang hanya ia ingat marganya saja) sudah beteriak seperti sirine polisi, berturut-turut tanpa henti dan memuakkan pendengaran.

Membuat _nametag_ dengan tulisan : **Jeon Jungkook,** terlepas dari kancingan jarum yang memenjara kain, untuk berlari kebawah meja.

Tak memperdulikan hal itu, siswa Jeon kini menggulung kedua kemejanya sampai perpotongan siku. Memutar kepalanya hingga berbunyi, lalu berancang-ancang lari.

"Min sialan! Aku akan mengejarmu!" yang mana teriakan itu sayup-sayup masih terdengar oleh si Min yang sudah berada di depan kelas 1-5, yang berjarak tiga ruang dari kelasnya yaitu, 1-1.

Lalu dengan bodohnya, layaknya drama-drama di tivi. _Dimana saat seseorang mengejar yang lain_ , dan yang dikejar malah berbalik untuk menengok lawan tinimbang berlari lebih kencang. _Dan si Min melakukannya kali ini_.

"Mama!" memekik, lalu kembali berlari saat melihat Jungkook sudah berada di depan kelas 1-3 dengan wajah yang amat menyeramkan. Seperti ibu-ibu pedagang sayuran yang dicuri kubisnya, "Tidak, ampun!"

Ampunan mungkin memantul di lorong bercahayakan lampu disetiap tiga meternya, tapi langkah kaki si Jeon tak pernah melambat malah bertambah cepat. Dan si Min, hampir saja jatuh untuk yang kedua kali setelah jatuh dikelas tadi saat kembali melirik belakang dimana si Jeon hanya beberapa meter darinya.

Berkecamuk, pikirannya hanya bisa berpikir kalau ia akan mati disini. Dan dibumbui dengan pemikiran sebenarnya Jungkook itu manusia atau apa, larinya itu cepat sekali seperti salah satu superhero yang pernah ia tonton.

Pemilik marga Min, semakin gencar melebarkan langkah, berdoa-doa kalau teman sebangkunya itu tersandung sesuatu lalu jatuh, dan atau bagaimanapun. Lalu saat larinya mencapai kelas 2-3 dirinya sontak mengeluarkan suara lebih keras karena kaget, saat ada orang beberapa meter dihadapannya tiba-tiba.

"Awas!" Tak terdengar, orang itu tetap disana didetik selanjutnya, sampai pada dua meter jarak, si Min hanya tinggal menubruknya. Karet bawah sepatu dikorbankan sebagai rem, lalu—

— _Orang tersebut berlari_ , hal untung karena si Min tidak jadi menubruknya. Orang tersebut yang tidak dikenal oleh Min tapi ia duga sebagai kakak kelas, mengejar orang lain yang tidak kenal juga. Sedang dirinya terhuyung karena tubuhnya berhenti mendadak, sebab dari takut-takut menabrak orang tadi.

Merelakan diri terhempas bagai kain cucian yang jatuh terkena angin kencang, dan menjadi hal untung lagi karena kedua tangannya masih bisa menopang tubuh agar tak menemui lantai marmer.

" _Taehyung! Bajingan sialan, berhenti!"_ jantungnya kembali terkesiap berpacu saat orang yang hampir ditabraknya itu berteriak dengan melangkah cepat secara lebar.

Ia dan Jungkook berhenti berlari, tapi sekarang giliran orang tersebut (yang hampir ditubruk oleh Min) dan orang yang dipanggil Taehyung yang berlari. _Seperti lari marathon, saja._

 _Eh tunggu—apa? Jungkook, berhenti?_

"Butuh bantuan, Min?" tepat di telinga kiri, teman duduknya itu berbicara dengan seringaiannya terpampang. Jelas menunjukan guratan kemarahan, walau sempat bingung akan kedua kakak kelas yang berlari tadi, kekanakan pikirnya ( _Iya, Jeon memang tak sadar diri kadang kala_ ). Kedua telapak tangan lebarnya meremas sisi pinggangnya sendiri, tubuhnya merunduk dan memenjara netra si Min kala bertemu.

Si Min menjerit saat itu, kedua tangannya mengibas-ngibas tanpa arah dengan brutal. Berharap bisa mencakar wajah yang lebih tinggi. Tak berdiri, ia masih tersungkur saat menggeret tubuhnya kedinding kelas 2-3. _Beruntung semua kelas kosong karena rapat_.

"Menyingkir dari wajahku! Oke aku minta maaf! Aku minta maaf!"

Jungkook mendengus, mengangkat kepalanya dan berdiri tegak kembali, "Min Yoongi," nama lengkap si Min akhirnya terungkap begitu si Jeon melihat _nametag_ nya. Namanya kali ini tertulis rekat di ingatannya. Tersimpan sebagai file dengan nama **'Bajingan pelumur keringat'.**

Yoongi sebenarnya bukan orang penakut. Bukan orang yang suka menjerit dan berteriak menjijikan seperti tadi. Walau jika untuk hal menjijikan lain (yang kadang dirinya sendiri juga bingung kenapa ia melakukannya) seperti mengusap keringat didada, atau bersikap menjijikan dalam arti tak sopan seperti duduk dengan kaki di kursi, itu sudah sedari lahir adanya.

Tapi melihat kedua lengan dengan otot terbentuk milik si Jeon. Yoongi telak hanya bisa menangis dan memohon ampun—setidaknya Yoongi tau mana lawan yang sebanding.

"Jung?" kini obsidian yang bersibobrok itu, dimana yang satu mengisyaratkan akan perang dan yang satunya menyipit memohon ampun itu beralih bersamaan ke arah suara lain. Saat tau itu bukan suara Yoongi yang melengking berat atau suara Jungkook yang tinggi tapi kekanakan.

"Eh, N-namjoon _sunbae?_ " tergugu, Jungkook meletakan kedua tangan didepan dengan saling bertumpu dengan manis. Pandangan menunduk begitu bertemu dengan orang yang memanggilnya dalam seperkian detik.

 _Yoongi jelas melongo menontonnya._

Namjoon tersenyum, menampilkan barisan gigi dan membuat pipi mencuat kedalam—dimple manisnya, "Wah! Si Jung! Kau bersekolah disini? Apa kabar?" tangan yang tak begitu kekar tapi lebih besar dari Jungkook itu terangkat, membuat Jungkook otomatis turut mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menepukannya dengan milik si marga Kim itu.

Bertepuk satu kali, mengerat, lalu menubrukan bahu.

Jungkook tersenyum malu-malu dan berkata ia baik, melupakan segala amarah tentang Yoongi seketika. Wajahnya menjadi amat terbalik saat mati-matian mengejar Yongi tadinya. Dan si Min salut sekaligus kalut, salut akan perubahan yang terjadi (yang membuat Jungkook tak jadi meninjunya) dan kalut karena Yoongi lupa menyetok napas simpanan untuk satu hal :

Si Jeon yang beringas—sudah terlihat jelas dari beberapa menit lampau, berubah menjadi kelinci malu-malu. Kalau orang yang biasanya dikata, _pencitraan._

"Oh? Kau perlu bantuan?"

Duh, sudah dibilang, Yoongi itu perlu stok napas simpanan. Terlebih saat Namjoon berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangan kepada Yoongi yang sedikit belum sadar. Berkedip, Yoongi menggeleng cepat.

"Ah, tidak, tidak." Yoongi berdiri, menepuk celana hitam bagian bokongnya. Gerak refleks sekaligus karena gugup, "A-aku bisa sendiri." Yoongi menaikan kedua sisi bibir, kepada Namjoon yang masih berada di posisi. Senyuman masam yang dipaksakan meluntur saat ekor mata melihat Jungkook yang melihatnya sinis bengis (karena Yoongi salah, Jungkook bukan tak jadi menghajarnya, tapi hanya menundanya).

Namjoon melihat Yoongi yang berdiri tegak itu mengangguk, menekan pahanya dengan kedua tangan untuk berdiri, "Ribut sekali tadi," dari Jungkook ke Yoongi ia lalu bertanya, "Tadi ada apa?"

Mengerjap, Yoongi yang dilihati Namjoon sudah akan membuka kedua bilahnya, tapi Jungkook buru buru melayangkan tangannya ke tubuhnya dan mendorong kecil ke belakang. Mencegah si Min berbicara.

"Anu, itu. Tadi ada bocah kelas 2-3 berlari—entah karena apa."

Tidak bohong sebenarnya, memang tadi dua anak lelaki siswa 2-3 berlarian. Tapi si Jeon, tak mengucapkan bahwa sebelum itu Yoongi dan Jungkooklah yang saling berkejar-kejaran.

"Oh.." dan Namjoon yang sehabis dari kamar mandi (ada di antara kelas 2-4 dan 2-5) hanya manggut-manggut karena suara yang terdengar dari kamar mandi juga tak jelas, yang ia tau itu teriakan. Tanpa tau itu teriakan itu salah satunya juga teriakan dari Yoongi dan Jungkook.

Yoongi diam, mendengarkan intraksi Namjoon dan Jungkook. menggaruk rambut belakangnya dan memainkan jari dibawahnya. Tak berniat berbalik atau melarikan diri.

 _Pun,_ itu karena tangan Jungkook yang kini sudah berada di belakang bawah torsonya, mencengkram almamater sekaligus kemeja—dua kain dalam satu cekalan dengan kuat. Tanda agar Yoongi tak lari.

Bibirnya digigit, doa kembali dipanjatkan. Bilah menelungkup kedalam menahan getar karena takut.

"Aku ke kelas ya. Ayo bertemu lagi di lain waktu. Aku merindukanmu omong-omong, bedebah kecil Jeon." Jari-jari Namjoon kian mengusak dengan sengaja, membuat Jungkook sedikit mendesis tak suka.

Senyum kecil terpampang, Namjoon memutar badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi dan Jungkook. meninggalkan Yoongi dengan segala sumpah serapah kenapa Namjoon meninggalkannya karena itu berarti Jungkook akan menerkamnya lagi. pula, meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih lekat merasakan rambutnya yang ditekan jari panjang milik si Kim.

Tangan Jungkook yang mencekal baju bagian belakang si Min melonggar. Maka dari itu saat Jungkook masih dalam euphorianya, Yoongi memutuskan untuk mencoba menggeser tubuh sebelum—

"Kau mau kemana?"

—Jungkook sudah sadar, oke. Narasi bagian penyelamatan diri Yoongi ini menjadi terhempas begitu saja.

"Ikut aku manis." Dari kain di pinggang beralih ke bahu atas, jari telunjuk dan jempol Jungkook menarik kain kerah itu ke atas. Membawa Yoongi persis kucing, belum lagi decakan dan 'ulululu' yang keluar dari bibirnya membuat Yoongi mengepalkan tangan di kedua badan. Mencoba bersabar jika tak ingin kemarahan sang kelinci terungkap ke ambang lagi.

 **.**

 **[ SC-LW ]**

 **.**

Jarak dari kelas ke kamar mandi memang tak jauh. Mengingat untuk setiap tiga ruang kelas di sediakan satu kamar mandi diantaranya. Yang berarti jika di kira—dari kelas 1-1 sampai 3-5, maka seharusnya ada lima toilet yang berada di antaranya. Lima belas kelas, Lima toilet. Itu lebih dari cukup.

Hanya saja, toilet di sisi kelasnya (berada di antara kelas 3-2 dan 3-3) itu sedang dalam perbaikan. Tak perlu ditanya mengapa, anak-anak lelaki biasa bermain dengan pintu untuk mengerjai anak perempuan yang sedang ganti baju. Tapi kalau untuk rusaknya tersendiri itu terjadi di bulan sebelumnya, sebelum mereka liburan. Dan entah kenapa, tapi masih belum diperbaiki sampai sekarang.

Maka melewati kelas dua, dan berjalan sedikit adalah pilihan Namjoon. Memilih kamar mandi diantara kelas 2-4 dan 2-5. Memasukinya lalu menuntaskan panggilan alamnya. Lalu tepat setelah ia mencuci muka, suara teriakan (tapi melengking dan menjijikan) terdengar. Suara lelaki tapi suaranya tinggi.

Bahunya menurun pula dengan gelengan ia melihat kaca didepannya. Berpikiran biasa saja akan hal tersebut. anak-anak memang biasa begitu. Terlebih para guru rapat kali ini (yang seharusnya sudah selesai dari tadi, mengingat mereka bilang hanya sampai jam delapan), maka kebebasan adalah milik siswa sementara.

Tak dipungkiri, banyak yang bermalas-malasan di kelas. Tak berisik hanya saja mereka lunglai. Panas yang melingkupi bumi hari ini tak main-main.

Setelah mencipratkan air di tangannya, juga setelah wajahnya kering karena dikeringkan dengan kain kotak kecil yang selalu dibawa si Kim. Ia keluar dan ingin berbalik, tapi begitu mendapati dua orang di yang bertingkah aneh. Ia menghampiri sosok tersebut—yang dimana satu tengah menunduk dan terlihat mengintimidasi orang dibawahnya.

Mulanya Namjoon ingin bertanya ada apa. Atau mungkin bertanya mereka siapa terlebih dahulu, walau yang ia ketahui dari logo kelas silang satu di lengan sudah menunjukannya.

Nyatanya, wajah putih dengan hidung mancung. Juga gigi kelincinya yang terlihat dari samping karena ia tengah menggertakan giginya membawanya ke ingatan akan fisik tentang satu orang yang ia kenal.

"Jung?" maka orang tersebut benar-benar melihatnya, terperangah dan gugup seketika. Namjoon hanya tersenyum memperhatikan seorang yang ia anggap sebagai adiknya—Jeon Jungkook (karena orang tersebut adik dari kawan dekatnya—Jeon Wonwoo). Sedikit berbincang, lalu Namjoon memutuskan untuk pergi kembali ke kelas.

Pertemuan adalah hal biasa. Tapi untuk menemui seorang Jeon itu membuatnya sedikit mematrikan senyum selama balik ke kelas.

' _Kalian berdua balik ke kelas.'_

Sisi bibir yang terus terpasung sejenak mengendur, memperhatikan depan ruang kelas tetangga.

Ada tiga orang disana, yang satu menyender di dinding dan dua lain didepannya dengan menunduk.

Namjoon menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri kecil. Ia menemui dua kejadian tentang mengintimidasi hari ini, walau untuk Jungkook tadi ia tidak ketahui ia sedang mengintimidasi atau bagaimana. Tapi yang jelas kedua hal tersebut terlihat sedikit sama.

Namjoon memutar ke kiri, setelah badannya hanya berdiri di depan kelas dan melihat ketiga orang tersebut sejenak. Ia masuk ke dalam kelas, menuju ke tempat duduk baris paling kanan dan ujung belakang tersendiri. Dengan kembali melihat temannya yang masih setia tertidur—Wang Jackson.

Dengan sengaja berisik, ia menggeretkan kursi untuk mendorong lalu duduk dengan menghempaskan diri secara kuat. Membuat temannya mengeryit dan membuka mata, kedua tangannya yang menekuk di depan wajahnya merenggang, mengerjap dan sedikit menghancurkan buram agar dapat lebih jelas untuk melihat.

"Joonie? Dari mana saja?" dengan suara parau ia bertanya, setaunya Namjoon tetap di sisinya sedari tadi (yang mana ia ingat sebelum terlelap).

Namjoon mendengus, "Dari toilet."

Yang ditanggapi mengangguk lalu kembali menurunkan kepalanya yang semakin memberat. Kedua pendengarannya memecah kantuk sedikit saat Namjoon berkata lagi.

"Kau tidur terus, nanti pak Seo datang aku tak akan membangunkanmu." Ini ancaman, ancaman yang terdengar seperti rengekan agar si Jack tak tidur lagi dan mengajak si Kim main petak umpet. Hingga si Jack tergelak dan tertawa dengan mata tertutup.

Dalam satu detik, matanya membuka dua kali. Mengontrol kesadaran dan kembali menegap, menuruti si Kim yang mulai bosan. Memang si Jack ini sudah tertidur sedari guru keluar untuk rapat.

"Apa? Kau mau pipis lagi? Mau Ayah temani? Atau mau bermain ABCDE?"

Geplakan di belakang kepala semakin membuat si Jack mengeraskan kekehnya. Ia membuka matanya lebar dengan paksa, kedua tangan yang membantu. Ia mengulet dengan memanjangkan tangannya ke atas sembari menguap.

"Nih, aku bangun nih. Puas?" lalu jarinya menarik kelopak bawah matanya membuat kedua matanya sedikit menjuling. Namjoon diam tak menanggapi. Temannya memang gila, dan ia harus bersabar disetiap waktunya.

"Menjijikan Jackson. Aku colok kedua matamu baru tau rasa." Jackson menurunkan bibirnya. Membuat wajah imut yang tak setara dengan badan kekarnya.

Bibir Jackson mencibir menggerutu kalau Namjoon merupakan anak durhaka. Lalu lanjut nyerocos ini itu beralih ke dosa kalau anak tak berbakti kepada Ayahnya. Kedua tangannya di meja saling memangku, ia membicarakan tentang azab yang diperoleh oleh orang jika mati nantinya, yang banyak dari sekian pembicarannya kian ngawur dan tak terkira.

Si Kim diam, tau jika Jackson yang sudah tersadar penuh itu lebih menyebalkan. Ia merutuki diri karena membangunkan Jackson tadi. Ia hanya bosan, dan kini ia bosan juga dengan segala omongan si Jackson.

"Eh, Oh iya Joon. Kau tau ada anak baru dikelas sebelah, kelas 3-3." Namjoon menarik napas lalu mengangguk, menanggapi dengan malas. Sduah dibilang Jackson semakin tak jelas kan? Dari azab kini berputar tentang anak baru kelas sebelah, "Dia Kim Seokjin. Banyak yang bilang ia menawan, kau tau? Dia tampan dan cantik dalam satu pandangan. Matanya berkilap cerah dan terlihat sangat mengagumkan saat tertawa."

Pening, Namjoon pening sekarang ini. Pelipis yang ia pijat dengan kedua tangan tak membantunya. Jackson tak pernah diam, dan malah semakin tak jelas.

"Duh, Jack. Ya terus kenapa kalau begitu?" Namjoon memaksakan senyum, hingga kedua pipinya mencekung ke dalam, "Sana pacari saja, kalau kau suka."

.

.

.

.

Peraturan berubah, dunia berubah—lalu apa manusia juga berubah?

Jawabannya, tidak.

Manusia tak berubah, mereka masih sama. Beberapa contohnya adalah :

Min Yoongi, siswa bertubuh dan memiliki kaki kecil. Absurb sewaktu-waktu, pemalas, dan penakut (walau ia suka menyangkal hal ini). Ia masih merupakan manusia yang sama, yang memiliki sifat tak tau diri dan enggan akan suatu hal.

Jeon Jungkook, siswa yang memiliki otot kekar ditangan dan beberapa otot yang membentuk di perutnya. Orang yang serampangan dan bisa berubah menjadi buas saat-saat. Ia masih merupakan manusia yang sama, memiliki emosi walau kadang diatas ambang batas normal.

Kim Namjoon, siswa menengah atas tingkat akhir. Orang yang pintar dan mempunyai sifat manis. Ia masih merupakan manusia yang sama, memiliki kesopanan sebagai pedoman utama dan hati yang baik seperti kain beludru.

Peraturan berubah, dunia berubah—lalu apa manusia juga berubah?

Jawabannya, tidak.

Tidak..

.

.

.

 _ **Tidak semuanya.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tau ini ga jelas banget kan? Huhu. Aku tau juga mungkin ini mbingungin dan ada yang salah-salah. Kalo cerita ini ada suatu kesalahan tentang anak special nantinya tolong dikomen atau bagaimana ya. Dan, kalau-kalau nih. Cerita ini rusak banget di hal itu (karena aku pengen, tapi nulisnya masih ragu) aku mungkin bakal unpub/? Ya, maaf.

Tapi untuk sekarang ini, gimana aja respon kalian. Kata-katanya bingungin kan/? Aku yang nulis sendiri juga bingung/? Ehe.

Dan iya, ini baru keluar si Min, Jeon sama Joon

 _ **-bultae**_


End file.
